


Always on your team

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: As she was about to go, Kara felt a soft hand gripping gently her forearm, followed by a voice,"I think I have enough energy for this conversation." OS Supercorp.





	Always on your team

Lena was in front of the door of J'onn' house since a few minutes. She hesitated between coming inside and pretending that she wasn't aware that Kara is Supergirl or going there and confronting her best friend about her betrayal. There was also, the third option, going back home and isolating herself from the whole world. But no matter the hurt she felt right now, with everything she's been through these last months, she desperately needed the comforting presence of her friends around her. There would be times for all the confrontations later. For now, she just wanted a normal game night, before her world would be turned upside down, again. She took a deep breath to relax all the tensions her body has been holding since she knew the truth, and opened the door, making her entrance into the room where almost all her friends were already there.

"- Hey! - Yay! There she is! James will be here soon, and then the whole family will be together."

"Where've you been?" Kara asked with a smile.

Lena paused for a few seconds as she scanned the room, when suddenly,she was harshly hit by the sad realization that every single person present here has been lying to her since she knew them. She swallowed hard and choked back her tears before burying deeper her boxes full of disturbing feelings, when she finally found her voice and says with a smile," I didn't know what to bring, so I bought red and white."

"Yes!"

"Nice! Now that you're here, we can divide up and play Catch Phrase."

"Yeah, J'onn is making us switch up the usual teams." Kara sighed.

"My house, my rules."

"But, uh, you're with me, right?" Kara asked to Lena.

"Always." Lena smiled.

"Good." Kara says.

* * *

 

After hours of laughing and playful conversations, the game night was coming to an end. The KaraLena team has been winning all over, They even been able to beat the twelve level of intellect that was Brainiac-5.

But even in this cheerful ambiance, Kara could tell that something was off in Lena's attitude, her best friend smiled and chatted like she usually did but there was something in her eyes that was different, even if she couldn't tell quite right what it was, it was enough for telling her that she had to tell the truth to her best friend tonight. It was finally time that she reveal that she was Supergirl.

As she gets up to reach her best friend, she could hear Alex's voice in the back of her mind, "Let her enjoy tonight, before taking away her happiness." But Lena wasn't happy, Kara could've tell it by the way she looked down every time her eyes met Kara's and the somehow sorrowful expression on her face. Seeing her best friend without the usual spark in her eyes and her smile who has the ability to light-up the entire world, given her a hurtful twinge in her heart.

"Lena?" Kara's voice was kind of unsure, and she was trying hard to hide her shaking hands behind her back.

"Yes..." Lena says, before swallowing deeply. Since things became more peaceful, it has taken her all the strength in the world to not confront Kara about her betrayal. She desperately wanted to tell her that she knows her secret. And most importantly, she wanted to understand more than anything, why her best friend didn't trust her enough to share it with her. She didn't know how long she would be able to hide the hurt she felt.

"Do you want to finish the night by a movie at my apartment?" Of course, the movie was mainly an excuse to be able to talk to her in a private space, she knew that no matter what Lena's reaction would be, the conversation that was coming, wouldn't be an easy one. Even if deep down, she really hoped the night would end like this and that Lena would fall asleep on her shoulder, like she usually did, and so, Kara would carry her to her bedroom and tuck her comfortably under the sheets, before she would kiss tenderly Lena's cheek, her lips lingering more than a goodnight kiss was supposed to last. She breathed deeply her alluring scent whilst she savored the comforting presence of her best friend next to her, until she would fall asleep herself. Kara often wondered if best friends were supposed to act like this, she knew that sleeping in the same bed wasn't an unusual thing but sometimes she felt like Lena and she, acted more like a couple than like two best friends.

After a few seconds of heavy silence between the two women, Kara looked down as she says in a quiet voice."I understand if you have better thing to do..."

"I have nothing better to do. I'm just exhausted." Lena sighed. And that was true, since she learned the truth, she has barely been able to get any sleep and the only thing she was able to do was drowning her sorrow in a bottle of scotch and crying herself to sleep afterward.

"That's understandable after everything you've been through." Kara says with a sad smile. "Tell me when you'll feel well rested enough, I have an important thing to tell you."

Lena's heart skipped a beat after this sentence, she really hoped tonight would be the time Kara would be honest with her. This was part of the reasons, she didn't confront her best friend sooner, she wanted to have faith in her and hoped she would be brave enough to tell her the truth, even if she already knew it. She wanted to hear it from Kara's mouth.

As she was about to go, Kara felt a soft hand gripping gently her forearm, followed by a voice,"I think I have enough energy for this conversation."

Kara stopped in her track and turned around to face her best friend,"You're sure?"

"Absolutely." Lena says with a smile and Kara could see that this time it was a genuine one.

Lena's smile sent a heartwarming feeling to Kara's chest. It was the only thing she needed to have confidence that this conversation would go well and that nothing would change between them, except for the fact that she wouldn't have to lie to her best friend anymore.

* * *

 

When Kara and Lena were outside and headed to the brunette's car, Kara spotted Alex and Kelly on a bench, she smiled at this vision, She was content to see her sister happy again. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" she asked to Lena, "I need to tell something to Alex first."

"Of course," Lena smiled.

Once again, Kara's heart melted in front of her best friend, _"Why does she have to be so beautiful all the times?"_ She kind of complained in her head, while her brain was coursing with so many thoughts.

When she walked to her sister, Alex asked,"You're okay?"

"I will be after tonight...Or at least, I hope so." Kara answered, fidgeting from one foot to another.

"Kara..." Alex sighed.

"I know what you told me earlier, and I took it into consideration, really, I did." Kara says, sure of herself. "I let Lena enjoyed the evening but now it's more than time that I tell her the truth. If I keep putting this off any longer, it's only going to make it worse."

"You're right." Alex smiled.

"Really? I thought you would try to convince me to step back."

"This is your decision Kara, and I respect it. I'm sure Lena can be trusted with this and I do think it's time for her to join our team for good."

"Thank you, Alex. That's means a lot to me." Kara says, with a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome. I'll always support you." Alex smiled."Now, go."

Kara smiled one last time, before letting Alex and Kelly alone and joining Lena in her car.

* * *

 

The road to Kara's apartment been quiet, none of them said a word. Which given her the time to prepare her speech, or at least tried to prepare it. When they arrived at the building, Kara realized that she wasn't ready at all for what was coming, but whatever, she couldn't step back now. That wouldn't be fair to Lena, who deserved the truth after all this times.

After she closed the door of the apartment, Kara asked,"Do you want anything to drink?"

Lena was tempted to ask her a strong alcohol, but she wanted to keep her mind clear for what was probably about to come. So, she answered,"I'll take a glass of water, please."

Kara poured two glass of water, one for Lena and the other for herself, the extreme stress she was feeling right now, caused her to have her throat very dry.

They both sit down on the couch, Kara emptied her glass in a few seconds, quenching her thirst and relieving her anxiety at the same time.

After a few minutes of silence, Lena, who started to get impatient asked,"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Kara thought about all the speeches she had prepared for this moment, but none of them seemed to fit right. Her heart was pounding so fast that it was hurtful, even for a superhero. She took a deep breath and decided to take the same route, she usually takes when she was making this revelation, showing instead of telling. But this time it was different, because it was Lena, her best friend that she was terrified to disappointed.

"umh...I'm afraid you won't believe me, so, I think it's better if I just show you." Kara says, while she takes off her glasses before putting them on the table.

Lena stared at her deeply in silence, with a neutral expression on her face. A part of her was relieved that Kara finally chose to be honest, but that didn't erase the fact she has been dishonest with her for years, that didn't make-up for all the lies Kara told her and that didn't stop the feelings of hurt and betrayal who were nagging in her chest.

"I already knew." Lena sighed.

"You knew? But how?" Kara asked, surprise.

"Lex told me, it's a long story that I rather not get into now."

"Of course, something like that had to happen." Kara sighed, frustrated. "But why...Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Lena scoffed, bitterly. "The real question is, why you didn't tell me?"

"I...I was meaning to do it, Lena. I almost did it, when we were in Kaznia. But you started talking about how much Eve betrayal has affected you, and I...I couldn't bear to put you through this again." Kara's voice was shaking as she was trying to explain herself. "So, I wanted to wait until the time was right. I couldn't keep this from you any longer, I didn't want to."

"It's been years since we're best friends, Kara. Why didn't you tell me sooner." Lena says, her voice was breaking, and she couldn't stop the tears to fall on her cheeks. "All of our friends already knew, and I'm the only one that you kept in the dark. Why you didn't trust me enough?"

Kara desperately wanted to comfort Lena and it took all of her strength to not rush to take her best friend in her arms in this instant, she knew it was probably better to wait until Lena calmed down for doing that. But she couldn't hold back the slight tears to spill from her eyes when she says," I trust you, Lena. I can safely say that outside of Alex you are the person I trust the most."

"So, why?" Lena asked, frustrated. "I need answers, Kara."

"I didn't want to put you in danger. Everyone who is known to be close to Supergirl is put at a great risk to be a target and I..."

"I don't need any help to be in danger, Kara. And the fact that I'm a Luthor doesn't make it easier." Lena sighed.

"And that's where I'm coming at! As a Luthor, you have enough threats going on your way. I didn't want to put another burden on you."

Lena wiped her cheeks, before saying,"That's makes sense, I guess... Is there other reasons?"

"When we started to be friends, I had so many times where I wanted to tell you the truth but the more I waited, the harder it was." Kara explained. "And then, we came to a moment where I thought it was too late, and I was afraid that you would be so mad at me that you wouldn't want to have me in your life anymore. I didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you Kara, no matter how much I can be mad at you." Lena's voice softens and Kara was relieved.

Kara smiled before saying,"another reason that was making me reluctant to tell you that I'm Supergirl was that...I didn't want our friendship to change."

"Why it would have changed anything ?" Lena frowned.

"Because...As superhero, everyone always expects me to save the day." Kara sighed."And don't get me wrong, I love what I do, I love being Supergirl but sometimes it's just..."

"Exhausting." Lena finished.

"Exactly. And I know I have help from my friends...All my friends." Kara says, staring into Lena's eyes. "But one of the thing I liked the most with our friendship was that with you I didn't have to be a hero."

"But you still were one, without realising it." Lena smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I told you Kara Danvers was my hero?"

"Yeah...It was just before we became close." Kara smiled.

"That's still true, even now that I now Supergirl and Kara Danvers are the same person...I still have more admiration for Kara Danvers."

"Thank you, that's really means more than you could ever imagine." Kara smiled. "I really do hope, it's never gonna change. Because even if I'll always be there for you and I'll always protect you, That's could sound stupid but I really like when you are the one protecting me, and it's feel good to know that with you, I can be vulnerable...I can just being myself."

Lena pondered everything Kara just said, and even if she was still a bit hurt, she understood better why her best friend acted the way she did. And no matter how much she had felt betrayed, Kara Danvers was the only person who's always been there for her.

She smiled softly at her best friend, before taking one of Kara's hand in her and saying, "You can still be yourself with me, even if I know that you're a superhero. Supergirl is allowed to be vulnerable, and so is Kara Danvers."

Kara rubbed softly her thumb over the back of Lena's hand for a few seconds, before she asks, hopeful,"Does it mean that you're not mad at me anymore."

"I understand why you did what you did, but I think that it's gonna take some times for me to get over it completely...But our friendship is far from being destroyed." Lena smiled.

Kara sighed in relief,"That was the thing I was the most afraid of. I couldn't stand to lose you, Lena."

"You're never gonna lose me, Kara." Lena smiled. "As long as you want me in your life, I'll be there."

"I hope you're in the mood for staying by my side forever, then."

"I guess, I can manage that." Lena chuckled.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence where they were still holding hands, Lena says, "I suppose you're not the only one to blame in this story..."

"What do you means ?" Kara frowned.

"Everything was under my eyes since the beginning but it's like… I chose to not see it. Every time Supergirl was badly injured, suddenly Kara was missing too. You pretended to be friends with Supergirl but strangely we could never see the two of you in the same room, and the list keep going... I'm smarter than that, I should have..."

"Stop, Lena please...Stop blaming yourself for someone's else mistake. This is something you do way too often."

"I'm far from being perfect, Kara." Lena sighed.

"No one is perfect, Lena. Every living being of any planet make mistake." Kara says, putting one of all palm on Lena's cheek while her other hand was still holding the brunette's hand. "And you, Lena Luthor...You are beautifully flawed."

Lena was speechless at Kara's declaration, no one besides Kara Danvers had the ability to make her feel so special.

Kara caressed softly her cheek whilst she says,"It's time for you to realize your worth."

"Why do you have a such high opinion of me?" Lena whispered.

"I know you." Kara smiled. "And I know myself... And you and I, we aren't so different. We feel like we carry the weight of the world on our shoulders and I just think that...whether we're humans or aliens...It's too heavy for one person."

"Well...maybe we don't have to carry it alone, anymore." Lena says quietly whilst she squeezed Kara's hand gently.

"Maybe not." Kara smiled.

They stared at each others deeply, in silence until Kara says, "I really would like to give you a hug now."

Lena chuckled slightly, before moving closer to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her.

Kara held Lena tightly in her arms, grateful that this conversation turns out even better than she expected, she promised herself to never hide anything from her.

* * *

 

Little did she knew, that her best friend had her own secret.

While Lena held Kara as if her life depended on it, afraid that if she would let her go, the most important person in her life would disappear forever. All the feelings she felt for her best friend since all these years started coming back and crashing down, opening all the boxes that she had buried so deep down that she has been able to ignore them, most of the times. She tighten-up her grip on Kara and started to cry silently.

When Kara felt Lena sobbing, she tries to soothe her by stroking her back and her hair gently. She waited patiently for Lena to calm down her sobs and showed her by these gestures that whatever she was feeling right now, she wasn't alone. They stayed like this for a while.

When she regained her composure, Lena slightly pulled away from Kara and says embarrassed, "I'm...so...sorry, Kara." She wiped her tears whilst her hands was trembling.

Kara took Lena's shaking hands in hers and try to calm her down, "It's okay, you don't have to apologize about anything. Lots of things have been happening these last months. I'm kind of reassured when you express your feelings, you always look so composed, it's make me worried that you don't take the time to process your emotions."

"It's the second time that I break in tears in front of you."

"I remember." Kara says while she put a lock of brunette hair behind Lena's ear. "The last time I told that you were a brilliant,kind-hearted,beautiful soul...And I still mean it."

"Even if I look weak and pathetic?"

"You're not weak or pathetic. I actually think that it takes a lot of courage to let yourself being vulnerable and I'm glad that you feel safe enough to share this part of yourself with me." Kara smiled. "I also want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk about what puts you in that state."

"I'm afraid it's gonna ruin our friendship."

"It's could never happen." Kara says while she rubbed her thumb softly over the back of Lena's hand. "Nothing that you could say could ever ruin our friendship."

After a few minutes of silence, Lena started, "Let's just say...That you're not the only one who had kept a secret for years. I also hid something important from you."

"You can tell me anything." Kara smiled.

Lena stared deeply into Kara's eyes while she says, "I love you, Kara."

Kara's heart missed a beat after these words. Even if they both knew they cared deeply about each other, it was the first time that one of them voiced these kinds of feelings. Kara refused to get her hopes too up, because after all, two friends can say they love each other without it meaning they love one another romantically, right?

She smiled softly at Lena before saying, "I love you too."

"I'm not sure you understand what I mean." Lena sighed. "What I mean is that...I am in love with you Kara Danvers and if I'm honest with myself, I am since the moment I laid my eyes on you the first time you came in my office."

Kara stared at Lena in silence, so many thoughts rushed through her mind but any words were able to come out of her mouth. Lena was in love with her. Lena the most beautiful woman she has ever seen and for whom she was ready to risk anything was in love with her. Kara who never really considered that she could be in love in her too until then, suddenly realized that all the confused feelings she has felt for Lena through the years, could only means that she felt the same way about her best friend.

Lena misread Kara silence and gets-up from the couch, "I should probably go..."She reached the front door and she was ready to open it.

Her hand was on the handle when she felt Kara's hand covers hers. "Please, Lena...wait."

She turned around and faced the woman she loved while they were holding hands, "I understand if you don't feel the same way, but that doesn't mean that we can't still be frien.."

Kara didn't let her finish her sentence and slowly moved to put her lips on Lena's.

The brunette didn't realize fully what was happening for a few seconds and didn't react until she felt Kara's hand on her waist, while the blonde squeezed gently their joined hand.

The kiss was gentle, loving and tender. Their lips moved slowly against one another, until Kara deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Lena's mouth.

Lena savored this magic instant, she waited so long for it. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt it could burst out of her chest.

Kara's heart was also beating faster than usual, her super-hearing making her able to hear Lena's heartbeat, she felt that now was a good time to break the kiss, before the brunette passed out.

She rested her forehead against Lena's while she says, "I definitely feel the same way...I just didn't realize it until now."

"I think I've never felt so happy." Lena says while a tear of happiness escaped from her eye.

Kara wiped softly Lena's tear with her thumb with a loving smile before kissing tenderly the lips of the woman she loved.

* * *

 

After a few more kisses, Kara and Lena were snuggled against one another while they watched a movie. A Disney of course, because it was Kara's favorite kind of movie, and Lena was more than happy to let her indulge in her passion,and if she was honest with herself, she also loved them.

One movie later, Kara noticed that Lena was deeply asleep on her shoulder. Kara smiled, this scenario wasn't new. This was her favorite part, the moment she would take Lena in her arms, before laying her gently on her bed.

Kara wrapped her arms delicately around the brunette, she felt her stirring slightly as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, but she seemed to still be asleep. She headed to her bedroom with the woman she loved, safely secured in her arms.

She tucked her softly under the sheets, before laying next to her. She contemplated the beauty of the woman who was now her girlfriend. She smiled when she realized how lucky she was, before she slowly puts one of her palm on Lena's cheek and caressed her lovingly. She was snapped back to reality by Lena whispering,"Is that the moment I have my goodnight kiss ?"

"You knew?" Kara asked in a quiet voice, while she rested her palm on Lena's cheek.

"It's my favorite part of the night." Lena smiled.

"Me too." Kara says.

"I guess this time...You can do it on my lips." Lena murmured.

"Yeah...I guess, I can do that." Kara chuckled slightly, before getting closer to Lena and kissing lovingly her luscious lips.

Lena moaned lightly into the kiss and after they break it, she says, "I really do think that I could never get tired of doing this."

"Me neither." Kara smiled."You taste even better than potstickers."

Lena chuckled, before snuggling herself against Kara and burying her face on the crook of her neck.

Kara wrapped her arms around her, before kissing the top of her head softly and stroking her hair lovingly.

Lena was right, even if now she knew the truth, nothing changed in their interaction. Whilst Kara was also right, Lena's revelation didn't ruin their friendship. It's just turned it into something different.

There weren't any lies or secret anymore.

They were now free to follow their heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this OS, I'll be happy to know it, so reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated. ;)


End file.
